


Attaches

by Nelja



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/F, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois Phan se demande pourquoi elle reste... et parfois, elle se demande pourquoi elle veut partir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attaches

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Minekura Kazuya.

Parfois Phan se demande pourquoi elle reste encore, humiliée par un humain dans ce qui était autrefois son propre laboratoire. Nii n'a même pas besoin de parler pour cela - même si, souvent, il ne s'en prive pas. Le voir résoudre sans effort des problèmes qui la tiendraient éveillée des nuits, avec cet air ironique quand il la regarde... elle n'a même pas besoin de se rappeler qu'il couche avec Dame Gyokumen.

Même si cela compte certainement aussi.

Bien sûr, tout n'est pas si sombre. Le laboratoire la retient quelque peu, que ce soit les moyens techniques qu'il offre ou les souvenirs qui y sont approchés. Honnêtement, il arrive même parfois que la présence de Nii soit scientifiquement gratifiante.

Mais cela ne suffirait pas, si Dame Gyokumen ne prenait parfois la peine de lui rappeler qu'elle veut la retenir.

Cela commence comme une invitation courtoise - et Phan sait parfaitement ce qu'il en est. Les rapports arrivent régulièrement, et il y a Nii, pourquoi sa Dame voudrait-elle la rencontrer en tête-à-tête ? Un serviteur leur offre du thé, et, agenouillée sur un coussin, Phan explique ses derniers progrès.

Elle devrait apprécier chaque seconde de ces instants, elle le sait ; pourtant, elle les passe à anticiper ce qui va se passer ensuite.

"Aimes-tu ton travail ?" demande Gyokumen.

"Oh oui, ma dame, vraiment !" Elle est sincère. Même si elle a pu jurer vingt fois la veille qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que partir, quand elle est en présence de Gyokumen, ces pensées s'évanouissent.

Cependant, l'interrogatoire ne s'arrête pas là. "Est-il vrai que tu désires l'abandonner ?"

Un mensonge serait inacceptable. "Pas en ce moment..." soupire Phan. 

Une main longue, pâle et forte s'avance vers son visage. Des doigts se posent sur sa joue, des ongles longs frôlent son cou. Puis la main glisse sur sa nuque, et c'est exquis, un instant... Puis, brutalement, elle la plaque au sol.

Phan se retrouve prosternée à terre, les genoux repliés, le visage écrasé au sol.

"C'est hors de question ! Il est temps de te retenir ici !"

"Oui, ma dame..." murmure Phan à voix très basse.

Puis les cordes commencent à se nouer autour de son corps. Toujours face contre terre, elle ne voit rien. Son sang bat dans sa jugulaire, elle le sent, l'ongle de dame Gyokumen y est toujours posé.

Elle ne sait pas quelle magie, quels esprits invisibles, assistent sa dame pour nouer les fins cordages autour de son cou, puis en un réseau complexe autour de ses épaules, ses seins, sa taille, ses hanches, puis, soulevant sa robe, en glisser un entre ses jambes, qui la fait toujours tressaillir... peut-être est-ce pure habilité manuelle de sa part, un simple miracle... en tout cas, quand la main de sa maîtresse la libère enfin, et qu'elle peut lever la tête, son corps entier est pris dans cette toile.

Gyokumen la regarde sans un mot. Une de ses mains tient l'extremité de la corde qui s'enroule autour du coup de Phan.

Phan tire sur ses bras, sur ses jambes, teste les cordes qui la retiennent, tord son corps, méthodiquement au départ, puis de plus en plus sauvagement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éprend de cette friction, partout sur son corps, comme une marque rouge, et, oh, entre ses jambes... ses seins, rendus plus sensibles par la cordelette qui les resserre fermement, frottent contre le sol...

Gyokumen fait un pas, tire la corde, ce qui fait basculer la tête de Phan en arrière. Elle ne se resserre pas autour de son cou ; les noeuds sont faits de façon trop habile - mais si elle ne veut pas s'étrangler, son seul choix est de se laisser mener, mais maintenant elle ne peut plus voir sa dame, sans compter que ses seins pendent juste quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, négligés.

"Oh, ma chérie..." murmure une Gyokumen invisible. "A chaque fois que tu me parles, à chaque fois que tu me vois, ton corps me crie : ne me laissez pas partir."

Ces mots lourds de vérité coulent dans son oreille, lient son coeur aussi sûrement que les cordes lient son corps, ou peut-être est-ce le mélange des deux, qui lui font ressentir que sa place est ici.

Si Dame Gyokumen veut la garder de cette façon, Phan ne trouvera rien à y redire. Evidemment, elle préfèrerait que ce ne soit pas l'unique but... que se reine prenne plaisir à la voir ainsi soumise. Elle se demande. Ce qu'elle est pour elle. Par rapport à Nii. Si elle est une sorte d'ersatz, si elle est une relation plus conventionnelle selon leurs critères, avec une yôkai qui accepte de se soumettre, et pas juste par jeu.

Puis la main de Dame Gyokumen effleure son dos, et elle ne se demande plus rien du tout.

Les ongles déchirent les vêtements en pièces, sans la blesser pourtant. Les fragments sont ensuite arrachés à travers le nid de cordes, et bientôt, elle est presque nue.. cela ne donne aucun jeu à la corde, pourtant, le contact contre sa peau devenant plus direct, plus intime.

Elle voudrait bouger ; elle voudrait se frotter contre cette main, profiter de plus que ces attouchements discrets, presque accidentels. Mais tout mouvement est impossible, et elle ne peut que tirer, se tordre encore, profiter des caresses de ses entraves, à défaut d'autre chose.

Gyokumen tire sur la corde autour de son cou, lui fait tourner la tête, la regarder, ce dont Phan ne se plaint pas, au contraire. Elle occupe le même coussin sur lequel Phan prenait le thé - Dame Gyokumen aime son confort - et son kimono est à peine plus ouvert qu'à l'ordinaire, mais cela fait plus rougir Phan que l'idée de n'être plus vêtue que de fragments de tissu.

"Tu peux parler, tu sais." lui précise Gyokumen, effleurant ses lèvres du bout d'un ongle. "Je t'aurais baillonnée sinon."

Et Phan profite de l'autorisation, oh oui. Murmurant, soupirant en premier des douces et raisonnables phrases sur la beauté de sa Dame, et puis demandant, respectueusement, presque religieusement, à être touchée, encore un peu, encore un instant... et au fur à mesure que le contact devient plus concret, rapide, sa voix devient de plus suppliante, délirante à la fin, louant Dame Gyokumen qu deviendra maîtresse de ce monde et la science et la magie qui l'y mèneront... et ses mains, encore ses mains, sur son corps, sur ses seins, et les cordes qui l'habillent et la protègent comme un cocon et la retiennent sans doute, mais de façon si douce...

Gyokumen se penche vers elle, laisse ploger le regard de Phan dans son décolleté. Elle en a encore le souffle coupé d'admiration et de désir quand elle sent une main encore, entre ses jambes. Elle veut bouger, s'y coller, elle tire si fort que les cordes lui font mal, le contraste avec ces caresses si douces est délicieux ; et Phan continue à gémir, à supplier, à parler librement de beauté, de pouvoir, d'amour, de désir, de besoin, animée d'un feu que personne d'autre que Gyokumen ne connaît.

Même Phan peut oublier ce qu'elle porte en elle, en dehors de ces moments.

Dame Gyokumen, elle, reste d'un calme parfait. Phan peut demander. Mais elle est impuissante, sa Dame seule décidera quand, enfin, ses doigts fins, son odeur, l'amèneront tout au bout du plaisir, là où, même attachée, elle pourra voler avant de retomber. Et quand Phan se laisse allée comme une marionnette inerte, seulement retenue par ses fils, elle n'indique pas qu'elle recherche son propre plaisir. Phan ne demande pas à lui offrir cela ; c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'ose pas encore. La prochaine fois, peut-être...

Et vraiment, si Dame Gyokumen voulait lui proposer de quitter son service, en cette instant, elle tuerait pour rester. 

Si on lui offrait sa liberté, elle referait ses liens elle-même.


End file.
